telefangfandomcom-20200213-history
Wikiafang:Telefang 1 Translation Patch
Note: This changelog is left unupdated and contains very old versions of the patch. If you want to follow latest updates, please check out the new changelog! Welcome! This page follows the updates on the Telefang 1 Translation Patch (currently active on Tulunk Village). Started out as a vision and a thought, the members of Tulunk Village worked together to work towards what one day we would all achieve - a completely translated Telefang 1, as a proper English replacement to supersede the currently infamous bootlegged version. Although still a work in progress, one day we can all realize this dream. __TOC__ Changelog Version 1 By Andwhyisit * Added the english text characters in the rom * Added all the english move names http://fast.filespace.org/andwhyisit/TelefangMenuPatch.ips (link dead) Version 2 By Andwhyisit * Name input, attack names and denjuu names http://www.mediafire.com/?4yflnptly8y Version 3 By Andwhyisit * The symbol for Chiru has been replaced * Fangs renamed to Fungus with all the evolutions following suit * All of the Evolutionary Stages are written out in full apart from "Super Machine Denjuu" which was shortened to "S.Machine Denjuu". http://www.mediafire.com/?lddymatjmvo Version 4 By Blaziken257 * Intro inserted in rom * Added "NAV" to the bottom * Changed font to a Pokémon-like one Added text such as: * "Give nickname?" * "Fight/Status/Run" (I guessed on Fight and Run, but I know "Position" is supposed to say "Status") * "____ has challenged you!" * The T-Fanger Stranded Child (I called it "S. CHILD" due to the 8-character limit) * "Save number?" * "Critical!!" (I know I got this one right) * Changed "Kryptoraid" to "Kryptoride" and "Kryptoarmor" to "Kryptoarm", but I didn't change any other Denjuu names etc. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Tulunk_Village/index.php?act=Attach&type=post&id=1494247 Version 5 By Andwhyisit *Made some name adjustments plus cleaned up alot of the squashed effect with the names. http://www.mediafire.com/?ifvznqpr3m6 Version 5.1 By Blaziken257 * Added "___ appeared!" * Changed "Escape" to "Run" * Added the "Fight"/"Run" text in the battle screen * Added the types (used the same ones as the bootleg, because there's a 4-character limit, but I capitalized "Wood") http://z15.invisionfree.com/Tulunk_Village/index.php?act=Attach&type=post&id=1495075 Version 6 By Blaziken257 * Replaced "You defeated the enemy Denjuu!" with "The enemy Denjuu were defeated!" It means the same thing, but you don't have to worry about the was/were thing. * Edited the screen where you pick your Denjuu. If you have none, it now says "- None -" and the top-right says "Pg." http://z15.invisionfree.com/Tulunk_Village/index.php?act=Attach&type=post&id=1495784 Version 7 By Blaziken257 * When viewing the D-Shot on a regular Game Boy, it loads different tilesets (from $1E4000-$1E7FFF, as opposed to $1EC000-$1EFFFF). Those buttons were redisigned, but only for the monochrome Game Boy so that we could still have the already existing ones. * Added "ISOLATE" as a T-Fanger. * Added the "NO SIGNAL" icon on the bottom left. * Changed "___'s attack! ___!" to "___ used ___!" because of the text length issue. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Tulunk_Village/index.php?act=Attach&type=post&id=1498440 Version 8 By Andwhyisit * discovered where the preset name is (it is limited to 3 characters and each character is stored separate from each other), attempted to squeeze Shigeki into the 3 tiles. * cleaned up names, renamed "Krypto" to "Crypto" (in both the Denjuu names and Dialoue text), and added the 's symbol (hex value 06). http://www.mediafire.com/?655woxsybdm Version 9 By Blaziken257 * Translated Crypto's picture book entry. Scrunched down so that it fits two lines. * Changed "___ used ___!" to "___'s move! ___!" There weren't any issues with text wrapping here. * Revamped the phone button graphics to the Game Boy Color. In case anybody liked the old ones better, THOSE were moved to the Game Boy ones for now. Also added are the Speed buttons, unused. * Added "You received ___ mail messages." There were different lines of text for each number (1-4), so there weren't any singular/plural issues. * The NO SIGNAL fixed. * Fixed the chopped off 0 on the phone. * Added "I tell you my phone number!" because I got tired of looking at the garbled text, though since I just took it from Diamond, it's probably inaccurate. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Tulunk_Village/index.php?act=Attach&type=post&id=1516892 Version 10 By Blaziken257 A lot of translations of battle messages, plus: * Added in Toronko Village and Kurinon Village as map locations; check them out. * Switched the lowercase and uppercase buttons, but didn't change the entries yet. * Copied all the Denjuu Arrive/Denjuu Attack phrases from the Diamond ROM * Added "___ arrived!" when a Denjuu arrives. * Added the Smoke status effect. Called it "Fog" for now. * Added "Are you sure?" when you selected your Denjuu. * Added "Go! _____!" when fighting a T-Fanger. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Tulunk_Village/index.php?act=Attach&type=post&id=1530618 Version 11 By Andwhyisit * Fixed the name entry values http://www.mediafire.com/?dbmhom4mjd2 Version 12 By Blaziken257 * Added Kimbles' battle translations http://z15.invisionfree.com/Tulunk_Village/index.php?act=Attach&type=post&id=1592847 Version 13 By Andwhyisit * The "You have # messages" tiles are done. * "Ok!" stamp is done, with palette changes of course! * Item names done. http://www.mediafire.com/?ml0kozmn2hu Version 14 By Sanky * Added Cancel in menu and "No Items". http://sanky.master.sweb.cz/TelefangPowerV14.ips Version 14.1 By Sanky * Made Cancel and No Items look better. http://sanky.master.sweb.cz/TelefangPatchV14dot1.ips Version 15 By Andwhyisit * Added personalities and status effects http://www.mediafire.com/?th23nmhegjw Version 16 By Blaziken257 * Added Kimbles' shop text. http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?gz2ezzzmzyz Version 17 By Blaziken257 * Added most of the dialogue in Toronko Water Station, up to part of the way when you wake up Nejiro. * Made all the shop text point to one place, freeing some space. http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?bxnmny2mnmj Version 18 By Blaziken257 * Rest of the translated stuff for Kakuza Party done. http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?y1dj2rzdzwn Version 19 By Blaziken257 * Toronko Village dialogue almost done. http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?m0gemyzdjyx Version 20 By Andwhyisit * The word "Denjuu" can now be accessed with the code E56600. http://www.mediafire.com/?mtyc0ommkyg Version 21 Skipped. Version 22 By Andwhyisit * The default name is now "Shigeki". http://www.mediafire.com/?0mzmqzrljlm Versions 23-25 Andwhyisit's in-house developtment versions. * v23 and v24 contained the fix for the E5 code words but aside from that they were mostly failed attempts. * v25 contained Kimbles font and that E5 code word fix (which I pulled from v24). I was set to release v25, but I waited until v26 was done instead. * v26 contains the rest of the updates mentioned.. Version 26 By Andwhyisit *Changed the font to Kimbles' font *Cleaned up some code *Cleaned up the look of the Denjuu names so that it doesn't look ugly *Updated the Denjuu names to match the wiki *Skipped three versions http://www.mediafire.com/?m20nj14t0wx Version 27 By Andwhyisit *Made the promised fixes **Changed the T-Fanger ISOLATE to KAKUZA **Fixed minor cases of double characters in wrong places *Made the attack list header read "Moves" http://www.mediafire.com/?wfwonznomzy Version 28 By Sanky *All the map label text is now translated *Made "Cancel" in the menu look better again since Andwhyisit probably skipped version 14.1, to go with the soon-to-be-added translated menu. http://www.sankysoft.com/tulunk/TelefangPatchV28.ips Version 29 By Andwhyisit * Created some asm code to allow running asm code from the previously empty bank 1. http://www.mediafire.com/?kotnb5gygmx Version 30 By Sanky * Replaced the place names with correct translations (see here). http://www.sankysoft.com/tulunk/TelefangPatchV30.ips Version 31 By Malias * Added a working variable width font feature! ** Width table is located at 2FB00. http://www.mediafire.com/?njzy2dmhl3j Version 32 By Blaziken257 * Modified the font to work with Malias' variable width hack. http://www.mediafire.com/?njzy2dmhl3j Version 33 Skipped by Sanky for unknown reasons. Shame on him! (okay actually this version had the modified intro but not the other changes) Version 34 By Sanky * Title screen now says "POWER VERSION". * New lines in the intro are modified to make full use of the VWF. * Labels on the map when you press start are done (again!). Includes full names like Toronko Village instead of Toronko Vill.. The only shortening is Pepperi Mount., because Pepperi Mountain didn't fit by one character. http://www.sankysoft.com/tulunk/TelefangPatchV34.ips Version 35 By Andwhyisit * Solved a'' problem with the VWF code. http://www.mediafire.com/?pttatgp7pog6mg9 Version 36-38 Andwhyisit: v36: Ported back over the changes from v29. v37: Didn't go anywhere really. Dropped v37 and started the counter back up at v38 because v37 was going in the wrong direction and needed to be scrapped and stated again from v36. v38: Restructured some of the VWF code to make it easier to read. Version 39 By Andwhyisit * Rewrote all suspect "LD (nn),A" and "LD A,(nn)" in the code so that they wrote to and read from an otherwise unused section of ram. '''THIS FIXES THE DENJUU CALL GLITCH.' http://www.mediafire.com/?y5v2owpiwc3cp0r